


Animals, Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's revenge.  For jagwriter78.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals, Animals

"The zoo?" Angel asked. "I'm not sure this is such a hot idea."

Cordelia waved a hand. "According to an article I read, interacting with animals brings out the best in people. You nixed the puppy, the kitten, and the hedgehog, so that means the best thing is to take you to the animals."

Doyle coughed. "How do you propose we get around the whole 'going up in flames in sunlight' thing?"

"We're going to sneak in at night."

Angel sighed. "This is your way of punishing me for vetoing the kitten, right?"

"Of course not," she said too quickly.


End file.
